


Bear & Release【63星巡】

by pzxj0426



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzxj0426/pseuds/pzxj0426
Summary: *星巡63  Capella×Carnelian*R18*有私设
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 5





	Bear & Release【63星巡】

Alba一个偏僻的离宫，深夜。  
在走廊最深处的房间里，欢爱的水声被绒毯所吸收，并没有漏到外面。  
Capella抚上面前人紧致的小腹，因对方跨坐在自己身上，他能仰视着这位君王身上的每一条曲线。  
平时被庄严厚重的服饰所包裹，再加上Alba常年没有日照，使得Carnelian的皮肤异常白皙。像是精致的瓷器一样，生怕一碰就多了几处裂痕。  
这是一场近乎无声的性爱。  
即使被Capella一口气顶到深处，即使下半身吐出白浊的欲望，这位君王也只会咬紧牙关，不发出任何声音。  
每次都是如此，隐忍便是与Carnelian的交往本身。  
这已不是他们第一次第二次交合，这位君王也早已学会如何让自己不那么吃力。但有时，看着他紧皱眉头、只用鼻子喘气的样子，Capella也会有些心生怀疑。  
他真的能从中获得些许的快乐吗？维持这份关系真的存在任何益处吗？  
但他从不开口过问，Carnelian王也自不会亲自开口诉说，正像是两颗按照轨道运转的行星，一切只是常理罢了。  
但现在自己手正碰触的皮肤下，越过几层肌理，便是正深埋于他体内的、属于自己的东西。  
这种感觉让Capella十分满意。

情事正酣。  
在Capella以最大幅度顶上去并释放之后，Carnelian也高仰过头。身体的痉挛诉说着他此刻的状态，下身挺立却没有再吐出任何液体。  
这是今夜第多少次，两人不会刻意去记忆，这些数字在Alba漫长的夜晚中没有意义。  
忽地，视线变得亮了一些。  
从一旁的落地窗中，一缕光芒透了过来。  
那光芒打在Carnelian的肩膀，将他因兴奋染上粉色的皮肤点亮，显得更加光滑诱人。随后光芒又摸上了他的锁骨，那里有一滴汗珠晶莹剔透。  
这里是Alba用于举行特殊庆典的离宫。在每年第一次迎来阳光时，这里是最早能被照到的地方。整个宫殿的所有落地窗，没有一幅窗帘遮挡，是只为了迎接光明而建造的离宫。  
而再过不久的正午，面前这位一丝不挂的君王，就将在离宫前的广场上主持今天举办的庆典。  
今天是Alba一年中最神圣的一天。  
最神圣的第一缕阳光打在了君王正值情事的肩头，而且情事的对象还是一名神官。  
真是讽刺，Capella想。  
于是他坐了起来，将Carnelian娇小的身躯抱入怀中，随手理了理他已被汗水浸湿的刘海，亲吻他的脸颊。  
阳光继续侵略着这个房间。看到Carnelian的皮肤逐渐被照亮，像是幕布缓缓拉起那般。Capella忽然觉得有些不爽。  
他将已经趴在自己身上的Carnelian再度翻到身下。看着他的身躯再度沉入深色的床单里，不再被阳光所眷顾，Capella又感到了一种扭曲的优越感。  
他亲吻着年轻国王光滑的脊背，用手拂过他的脊柱，引得早就敏感至极的国王又不自觉地颤抖。  
他又将再次恢复硬度的器官送了进去。Carnelian一声闷哼，手紧紧抓住了床单，原本稍带粉红的指节又变得惨白。  
Capella张口，咬上了他的肩头。再松口时，刚刚被阳光亲吻过的肩膀上已赫然有着红色的牙印。  
看着属于自己的印记，那卑劣的、不该属于一个神官、也不该存在于这段关系中的占有欲在心中熊熊燃烧。他眼中原本沉寂了千年的海洋在此刻卷起了惊涛骇浪。

腰上的运动再度激烈起来，Capella也为了支撑，将手抵在Carnelian身上，更将人压得无法动弹。  
他还是那样，咬紧牙关，只发出一两声闷哼。  
现在的Carnelian到底是怎样的想法，Capella无从得知。但大多时候都是由Carnelian主动邀请，应是不反感这番行为的吧。  
但那缩在一起的眉头，却让人不禁去在乎。  
Capella将空着的那只手伸过去，捏住了Carnelian的下颚。他凑过去，将Carnelian的头轻轻扭过，并吻上那两片紧闭的唇。  
大概是已经没有多余的力气抗拒，Capella并没有太费力就撬开了他小巧的嘴巴。舌头扫过他的牙齿，缠上了他的舌头，而Carnelian也小幅度回应着。  
唇齿的缝隙中，漏出了来不及咽下的银丝，以及轻细的呻吟。  
Capella很少会在情事中吻Carnelian，也在于Carnelian每次都要求用避开近距离正面接触的体位。  
出于些许的好奇心，更多的是一些难以命名的感情，在结束这个吻后，Capella腰上狠狠地用力顶到了最深处。  
一声从未听过的娇声从身下传来。  
两人显然都瞬间愣住了。但还未等年轻的国王有任何反应，侵占他后穴的器官再次恢复了律动。  
这次比之前任何时候都要激烈，让Carnelian更是无法控制自己的声带，绞出了愈发娇态的哼声。  
坚固的防守被狠狠撞碎，便是溃不成军。  
房中回荡着越来越响亮的娇喘，掺杂着他充满渴求的、呼唤自己名字的声音，淫靡的水声与肌肤相碰的声音也与之交织在一起，为这神圣的清晨奏响第一支乐章。

待一切终于恢复平静，太阳已经完全脱离了地平线，开始向天空的顶端攀升。  
早已筋疲力尽的二人一同瘫倒在床铺里。当初随手脱掉的衣物也都在激情的过程中被扫到了地面的绒毯上。  
Carnelian已经闭上了双眼。那平静又端庄的面容，方才已经叫到声音发哑的仿佛另有其人。  
Capella伸过手去，用掌心贴上他的脸庞。便看到逆光中，那玛瑙般的眼睛又睁了开来，里面清晰地映着自己的身影。  
Carnelian笑了。像个天真的孩子一般，笑容里也没有任何的深意，只是凝视自己喜欢的人、感到幸福时才会露出的，纯粹的笑容。  
“Capella。”  
他轻声唤道。  
“殿下。”  
“我可以提一个任性的要求吗？”  
“您请讲。”  
Carnelian也抬起手，将自己的手贴在了Capella的手上。  
“能抱着我睡吗？”  
看着他纯真的微笑，Capella稍微皱了皱眉头。  
“这不是什么任性的要求，殿下。当然可以。”  
“这就是任性的要求。”  
Carnelian似乎是轻轻叹了口气，但还是蹭着身子凑了过去。  
将那娇小的身躯收进臂弯，Capella稍微拥得紧了几分。  
即使那光滑的皮肤让人想起易碎的瓷器，但胸膛中坚实的跳动与如阳光般舒适的体温又在诉说着他的坚强。  
片刻之后，怀中人便吐出了均匀的呼吸。

Capella醒来时，明媚的阳光已洒满了整个房间。本就装饰有各类宝石的房间在此时更是显得金碧辉煌。  
怀中已经没有了另一个人的温度。  
许是自己也太久没有拥有过他人的温暖了，这一觉竟睡得很沉。  
就在Capella被阳光与丑陋的嫉妒刺眼到想把头再埋进枕头里时，身后的门被打开了。  
是Carnelian，以及身后跟着的近卫Lazu。  
鞋跟踩在大理石的地板上发出哒哒的响声，随后便又被床侧的绒毯吸收干净。  
他已经再次穿上了厚重的服饰，将昨晚的一切都藏在了一片高贵的深紫色中。  
离他们睡下也不过两三个小时，他却又是Alba的君王了。  
“Capella，快起来陪朕用早餐。”  
说着他就把还在朦胧中的Capella从床铺里拽了出来，亲手把一旁已经被仆人叠好的衣服递到Capella手里。  
似是嫌Capella动作太过温吞，在Capella自行穿衣的时候，Carnelian又上手替Capella系了扣子。这样的场景要是让Alba的臣民看到了恐怕会吓一跳吧，但所幸这里只有他们二人，以及早就退到门边去的蒙眼近侍。  
把Capella的服饰收拾好后，Carnelian脸上的表情似乎有些得意。  
他踮起脚来亲了一下面前的神官，眼中的笑意与昨晚无异。  
终于清醒过来的Capella也摆出一副读不透的笑容，低头凑近Carnelian的耳畔。  
现在正值Alba的夏季，而这花领怎么看都过于闷热了。  
从领口的缝隙，可以隐约看到一块红色的痕迹。  
Capella轻笑一下，在君王的耳侧落下一个吻，随后又迅速站直了身子。  
“早上好，Carnelian殿下。”  
他在和煦的阳光下，眨了眨如琥珀般的双眼，嘴角勾起的是自信与温柔的弧度。  
“早上好，Capella神官大人。”  
今天，是个好天气。


End file.
